Visitting the Flock - Not exactly what I had in mind!
by theDanman2241
Summary: Set up as an interviewer, I am sent to question & interview the flock, but something is run amuck. I've always wanted to meet them. Dreamed about it. Obsessed over it. But things get edgy, and might take a turn for the worst. You know they don't trust many humans. This could be a deathwish. But I'm here for a reason. And that reason... you'll find out soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first ever story on this site here, please leave a review on how it was, constructive criticism is welcome! It may seem boring at first, but it's got a buildup. You'll see._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Maximum Ride, Fang, Angel... Can I own you guys?**

**(Max, and whole flock at once): "No."**

**Me: fine :C**

* * *

_DPOV_

Let's start it off here. I'm agent Daniel. Some people call me Dan the man. Or just Dan, for short. I'm a specialist in my company, a California firm, to say the least who specializes in technology and hoo-ha. It so happens that we actually rival ITEXICON©. I work in the Southern California district in a high-rise office building. Big windows, great view, woop-woop.

Truth is? I had always fantasized about flying kids, and flying as myself one day. I was absolutely possessed, obsessed, drawn in by the idea. But all the media rage was about current economical crisis, global warming and everything. It had been a few years since the brawls and rallies against Itex. Life really is strange since those kids ha-

"Dan." a voice called my name. I must be dreaming...

"Daniel!" suddenly I woke up from my desk, looking out the window behind me at the LA sunset, guessing that it was probably somewhere close to 6 pm, or so.

I groggily looked up at Sanchez. (He's my coworker.) "Yeah? Sorry I was just... thinking."

Sanchez sighed. "Yeah. You do a lot of that since Jacob passed away..." he said exasperatedly.

I looked up at him and sighed. (Oh, in case you didn't know, Jacob was my best friend, also co-worker. We used to party together and play video games with each other. He was one of my best friends. We had shared a lot of great moments. He kind of completed me. Then 2 weeks ago... He died in a horrific car accident... I was told he was in a coma but didn't make it... We were so attached... friendship wise... anyways, where was I? Oh Yeah!) I shook my head and looked back up at Sanchez.

"Just tell me what you want already. Night shift *grumble*..." I groaned.

Sanchez started to walk away but then turned to glance at me. "You know those crazy bird kids you had an obsession with?... I'll just leave it at that."

"_What?!_" I called out, but by the time I had opened my mouth he already walked out and the glass door slammed shut behind him. Geez. What a cliff-hanger. (Get it? No? Darn.)

I had decided it would probably be best if I just shut my eyes for a few minutes. Nothing too interesting was going on, and there was nothing cool to look up on the Internet. Sigh.

I was just about into a dream state when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in..." I yelled in my half-sleep state.

My Boss walked in. "Hey Daniel. Listen. Got a briefing." he spoke firmly. Now I was at my attention peak. What could this be about? Could this be what Sanchez was saying earlier? Oh boy this better'd be good.

"Continue." I tried not to change pitch in my voice, but it's hard when you're overly nervous.

"We have a errrr... Job for you. You can lay it as freelance, if-if you'd like. We've been hearing about these so called human-avian hybrids, we've been able to trace their location, from a 3rd party source. We want you to meet them and interview them."

I was taken back. What? He wants me to go to the "mutant bird kids" as they called them, and just like walk up to their door and interview them? Far as I'm concerned they wouldn't trust any human into their pad from the past they've shared of hunting and being hunted. But hey, I suppose at least I'll die with a little bit of pride and a smile on my face. You know, I think I could get used to that... but something isn't right here... just... interview them? Something's definitely not right at all.

"What's the catch?" I asked sternly.

"Excuse me?" He looked at me puzzled. Obviously trying to hide something. I'll be honest, I could trust my boss but I couldn't. He was a good guy but some of his motives, I question.

"Is there... anything else you wanted me to-" I was cut off as he began jabber-mouthing before me.

"-We've equipped you with a neural dream kit in a briefcase. And our latest technology is actually being phased in right now, we'd like you to test it for us. It generates a nano-shield that basically reflects light, making you practically invisible to the naked eye. The downside? The device itself, for safety reasons does not." Wait, what? What the hail was he talking about now?

"I'm sorry sir, can you please... explain? I'm really lost as to what... what..." he quickly cut me off, seeing my discerned face.

"The Neural Alpha Deep Linking kit, also known as the NADL, is basically a device that allows you to hook up participants to the machine, once the device is activated, they all go into a deep sleep. Their minds are linked, so dreams are shared as a whole. Think inception. But with a failsafe. As for the cloaking technology? I'll show you in a minute." Now my head was really spinning. He was going to supe me up with all this rad gear just for... what, visiting a couple of hybrid human-avian bird beings? This was either Heaven or Hell. The experience feels like the latter.

He quickly took my phone from my desk and plugged it into his laptop. I watched the screen from behind his shoulder, he copied some .apk files over along with some sort of driver framework thing he set up. A few minutes passed. He handed it to me, with the app open, he pointed at the screen. "Now listen carefully. This blue checkbox, when pressed, will activate the cloaking shield around you. It's a massive battery drainer, so don't rely on it too much."

I argued, "but why would I need this-" and was quickly cut off.

"Experimental Stuff. And hey, you're the specialist around here. I don't want to hear excuses, and we need a tester."

I sighed. "Yes sir."

_**Song: Queen - Radio Ga Ga**_

The next day, I was in the parking garage in my suit and briefcase. We were heading to Virginia. The flocks' apparent current whereabouts, hideout, whatever.

"All set?" Sanchez looked at me anxiously. "I hope all goes well, Dan. Best of luck to you my man!"

I looked up at him and smirked, feeling a bit happy to actually have some encouragement. "Hey, thanks! I'll need it." He walked off as I pulled out my car keys and unlocked my 'FBI-black' sedan. Oooh, mystery car. Pfff. Not really. Incase you're wondering, it's a black Audi A4 Quattro. Neat huh.

I scoffed to myself and got in the car and started the engine, the garage door opened and my boss and fellow co-workers waved at me. God I hope I'm not signing my own deathwish here. I pulled out of the garage and here begins my journey. Hey, this might all just be worth it.

* * *

**How'd I do guys? I mean after all this is my first-ever fanfic I've ever written, and I wasn't too sure how to go with the approach. Anyways, leave a review and tell me how I did ^_^ and yes, I am expanding this into multiple chapters. But I need some info first before I go on. Thanks everyone ^_^**


	2. Discontinued

Hey guys, me here, just letting you all know that for now, this story has been discontinued for something bigger and better, that I'm in turn merging it with the new story. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I do hope you understand. I get writers block sometimes and I'm kind of in need of ideas. Message me if you'd like and I'll gladly fill you in on the details for debating ideas, I've been saving up for a while and I need to formulate some things! :D

Thanks!

Once again sorry for the kinda big delay… I promise it'll be worth it.


End file.
